


【Hannigram】Ghost Under Sheet(PART 1)

by JenLancet



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Red Dragon - Fandom, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLancet/pseuds/JenLancet
Summary: "I HAVE A CARR."IS YOUR CLUE.





	【Hannigram】Ghost Under Sheet(PART 1)

【Hannigram】Ghost Under Sheet(PART 1)

Ghost Under Sheet

床单下的幽灵

 

已经在椅子上持续呆了近5个小时的小镇警探，威尔·格兰汉姆终于推远了摊在面前的案件资料，这个动作总带给他一种奇异的感觉，好像他是充满厌恶的，毫无同情心地推远了一具尸体。明明前一秒，他还在全身心地埋在这个案子里，企图抓住一个衣角，把那团他看不清的模糊东西从湿润的甬道里完整的扯出来。

今天留得实在是有些晚，他不该让维拉在断电后独自呆这么久，威尔有些担心起她来。

整理好的文件被投进对应编号的抽屉里，随着合锁的咔哒声，抽屉面板上的红色灯光跳转成冷冷的白色。 回到办公桌前，威尔穿上搭在椅子上的外套，伸手把固定在办公桌上的光源按灭。他的手摸到冰凉的金属板台，上面刻着他的名字，还显示着这周他已经使用光源的时间。

靠着巨大的档案柜在背后发出的惨白的光，威尔穿过警局昏暗的过道。

 

离断电已经快过去两个小时了。

 

从警局步行回家需要大概一刻钟，这本来就是个不大的镇子，而他不时地需要离开警局去处理维拉的突发状况，她有的时候会乱跑去其他地方，有的时候是熟食店，有的时候就是目光呆滞地在街道上站着，认识她的居民会跑回家里联系警局，通知格兰厄姆探员把他的疯妻子带回家。

见到维拉的那一刻，威尔已经在痛骂自己了。她还穿着早晨穿着的那件裙子而不是睡裙，说明她从洗澡之前就开始犯病了，她坐在桌边开始拿着已经一滴不剩的空罐子往麦片碗里倒牛奶，然后拉开凳子走到门口，愣住几秒后再一次重复这种过程。

 

把维拉哄到床上去并不麻烦，维拉只听他的话，这个事实总是给威尔带来巨大的负罪感。

但找出通讯器就不是一件容易的事了，他总是找个地方把这玩意儿藏起来，有些时候他的脑子仿佛是故意把这个地点忘掉似的。当他急着找它，这个坐标又会重新跳进他的记忆里，行若无事地补上这个空白区域。

 

格兰汉姆警探的这只通讯器里只有一个联系人，福特先生。

 

“福特先生，我觉得维拉有些不太好。”陷在椅子里罗伯特没有立刻回应他，他做的不错，对妻子的担心，对现状的急躁不安和一点对事态将如何发展的恐惧，他强行出于礼貌的克制，这很好。这是一种用透明的塑料布遮盖的欢愉，一种把这些让他颤抖的东西统统塞进嘴里的病态需求。

威尔抱着维拉，用手紧紧箍着她纤瘦的躯体和被子，他低下头去吻她的脸，“她一直在发烧，总是说些胡话。”

“我大概会用一个小时赶到那儿，在这之前，你能照顾好自己和维拉，对吗？”

 

“好的，先生，我等着你。”

“威尔，我听到你的呼吸很重，黑暗和维拉让你有些心神不宁，我可以托人暂时打开光源。”

 

“那再好不过了，这样您过来的时候也能看到。”那边几乎是立刻回答了罗伯特，这让他又沉默了一小会儿，然后挂断了电话。

他在黑暗里总是能看到更多。

敲门声响起的时候，坐在妻子床边的威尔把埋在被子里的头抬起来，他大口的呼吸着，得救了的喜悦充斥着他，也许是维拉也许是他自己得救了，这不重要，重要的是这种难以描述，难以理解的喜悦塞满了他。威尔亲吻她因为分泌的油脂而粘成绺的金发，“V，我一会儿就回来。”

 

汉尼拔·莱克特在夜色中翻过了不矮围墙，建筑期间禁止入内的标牌对他来说一点用都没有，他看着这牌子挂了整整一年。

 

他熟悉整个乐园，不只是每个不同的故事线。他手上搭着他窗格纹的西装外套，在部门总管的带领下一层层地参观这个世界被创造出来的流程，当然也包括最后的部分，站在巨大的屏幕面前见证今日游客的入园，他们兴奋的脸被拉进的镜头展示出来，然后再在他的眼睛里被放大许多倍。

隔着一片长着艾灌丛的小型荒地，他看到一个镇子。正是在穿过这片荒地时他遇见了胸口铭牌标着编码的G7644，乐园的工作人员，最扫兴的那种保卫队的工作人员，通常他们出现就意味着你得暂时离开你找乐子的地方。

手电灯光里， 一只翅膀损坏的白腹嘲鸫啄食着掉在沙土里的浆果，肯定是某个枪法不好的傻子，打坏了它的翅膀，脑内安置的控制器也出现了损坏，它现在的行为被设定好程序控制着，是一个圈。 它时不时把羽翼摊展开来，抖动几下又收回去，保持着一定的频率把喙砸在那团子烂果肉上，G7644把旁边完好的果子捡起来，用指头抹干净上面的灰，丢进嘴里。

发现汉尼拔的G7644把他当成了误入未开放区域的游客，“让我带您离开这儿吧，这个区域开始清理了。”

 

莱克特扯了个谎，说是有人在这个小镇里等他和他讨论一些游客体验的事宜，他找了一个不容易面前的人起疑的名字。G7644把手里的小鸟控制行动机能之后放进口袋里，执意要把他护送到安全的地方。

 

循着这个区域唯一的光源，他们来到了威尔的居所门口。

 

“这个区域应该都断电了。”G7644低头在自己的控制板上查看着记录，“我关不掉这玩意。”

手杖的声音越来越近，从黑暗中走过来的罗伯特·福特回答了这个疑问。

威尔有些局促不安地看着眼前有些奇怪的陌生人和福特先生。尤其是那位莱克特医生，他的打扮并不像一个医生，而且总是用着他觉得有些毛骨悚然的眼神长时间地看着他。

“今天我玩得并不是很尽兴，或许我就该干些，你知道的，普通游客向我介绍的必玩项目。”汉尼拔将手中的杯子搁在桌上，把粗布衬衫的袖子往上捋，露出线条优美而结实的小臂，“把你金发的探员塞进他的办公桌底下，让他张开嘴为我来个口交。你这么使用过他吗，还是说他活着的时候也未曾引起过你的性欲？可是代替品还是不够好，纠正他的行为可真叫人难受。他在某个梦境里钻进你的毯子里了是吗？依旧保持着不变的面容趴在你皱巴巴的躯体上。”

这些话可太过分了，杯子里的酒让他有些过度亢奋，有些时候你就是正好抓住了那个衣角，会忍不住粗鲁地把这个扯出来，没有任何技巧只是不断挺动以获得快感的性交，自己的性器被这个不确定的点抓在手中搓揉着。

如果能激出面前老谋深算的人的一些东西，失些风度也并不是什么亏本打算。

福特像是把这些都听进去了，仿佛他说的是什么有趣的东西一样，把脸上的笑意变得更明显了些。

他不会把这么明显的东西摆在他眼前等他去挖出些什么，威尔是被从内脏开始被啄食干净的空壳子，这福特应该比自己清楚，及时你用东西塞满他，那只倒地小牛犊也不会再站起来。福特今晚是为威尔而来，而威尔是为了他那个出故障的接待员妻子拨通了福特的电话。

“别伤害她，求您。”

莱克特充耳不闻地抓着她的脚踝往门外拖，维拉睁着眼睛毫无反应地任由自己被拖走。另一个陌生人和福特先生都毫无举动，威尔目光在他们俩之间晃了几回，最后只得自己冲上前去。

 

激动起来的威尔被G7644利落地用枪托打破了下巴，保护游客是他的工作职责。他趴在一旁的地面上痛苦地哼哼，想用手抓住G7644棕色的卷发把他撂倒，由于无力，插在他发间的手指倒像是在安慰爱抚这个对他施以恶行的人。

在G7644掏出控制板查看他的相关数据的时候，威尔竟然又挣扎着起来往福特先生那里去，带着从人造泪腺中流出的泪水和混乱的表情，张开双手，不知道是要讨要些什么。

听到枪上膛的声音，威尔几乎是下意识地去推开了面前的罗伯特·福特。这让举着枪的G7644很不解，就算格兰汉姆是接待员，他的逻辑程序应该可以分辨并提供他才是那个被枪击人的信息，推开福特的这个动作让他有些不太舒服。

他失了手，子弹顶入左脸的人造皮肤撕裂开肌肉，打穿了格兰汉姆警探的左上颌骨，血肉和一些碎骨头把他的金发弄得一团糟。盯着地上的这一团混乱，G7644不由自主地向后退了一步，他的左脸肌肉不由自主地抽动起来，好像能对倒地的可怜接待者的疼痛感同身受。

被强力推倒的老绅士吃力地扶着桌子爬起来，面前沉默站着的两个人都没有帮他一把的意思。

和福特博士简单告别之后，G7644听从指令领着莱克特医生往附近酒馆的后厨里走，这里是最近的隐藏电梯。

汉尼拔摸出了口袋里最后一枚“卡尔”，今天那条故事线让他玩得有些过于尽兴了。这种做旧处理的钱币是游客在乐园中的通用货币，上面雕着西部世界另一个创始人卡尔的头像。G7644示意他可以收着那枚硬币，他刷了自己的员工卡。

“你想要一个口交。”电梯上升的过程中，G7644突然开口问他，抬起头，隔着几缕乱糟糟的棕色额发，用他好看的眼睛盯着汉尼拔。他和那个被他搞砸了的接待者都有着让人忍不住盯着赞美的眼睛。

像他口袋里那只翅膀损毁的白腹嘲鸫的羽毛那样蓝。

未完待续


End file.
